User blog:Centuriarch/Jayn, the Huntress
Jayn, the Huntress is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Jayn's fires a skillshot bolt imbued with energy, marking any enemy struck for three seconds and slowing their movement by 30%. Additional attacks against the target enemy deal bonus damage equal to 2% of the target's current health. Marked applies on-hit effects once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Jayn is an expert at killing lackeys, dealing bonus true damage on-hit to minions and monsters. |description2 = Jayn loads her crossbow with fresh hunting bolts. For the next four seconds, she deals bonus magic damage on-hit and gains 10% bonus movement speed upon striking an enemy. Deals double damage to enemies who are Marked. |leveling = |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} Jayn fires one bolt from her crossbow, propelling herself backwards, firing off the other two bolts upon finishing her tumble. The initial bolt is treated as a skillshot, and will only damage enemies within 200 range directly in front of Jayn. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} Important Kit Details Passive: Appears broken with on hit builds, intentionally gutted attack speed (0.645 (+2%)) and attack damage (50.6 (+2.35)) to compensate for this. Tried to work kit to tailor to AD builds anyways, to avoid abuse. Q: Essentially a normal auto attack, medium ranged poke, initiates her harass/all in during lane phase. Short range skillshot for short range carry. W: Passive is mainly present to help her csing with such poor AD and wonky auto attacks, or for the fun of a trollsy jungle build, who knows? Active is meant to be the second portion of her lane phase all in, or just teamfight damage. E: Light escape mechanism, the range number is largely made-up, intended to get over player-made terrain, and really small walls, ie the ledges in the river, and about nothing else. The three bolts fired each interact as one of the bolts from her passive, meaning no, she isn't setting off three autos, just one with some weirdness. R: Laterally is meant to mean: Jayn moves to the left/right and forwards/backwards to maintain her relative position to her target, automatically moving a set distance between 100-300 units in the same direction as her target, if they do not move at all, Jayn will simply skirt left or right along a circle around the target, determined by proximity to her allies/tower/enemies. She will automatically dash towards an allied champion or tower, OR away from an enemy tower or champion. If none are present, she will simply alternate left or right dashes. Overall Kit: Jayn is intended to be a short range ADC, I have done my best to tailor her kit to scale well with AD, instead of attack speed and on hit effects to prevent abuse of her passive. Her max range without her passive, is 475, and her base attack speed is fairly low, making her more brawly, and justifying the steroids she has present. Lore The Justicar Order is old, older some say, than Ionia itself, older than the Citadel the Justicars now inhabit there. In the Citadel, Justicars have one mission: End injustice in the world, let those who try to stomp out another, be punished. They travel on quests to end a target who would destroy the defenseless, and help where they can. Despite their small numbers, the Justicars work their trade well, as each has been tempered by intense training, and battle. Jayn is a Captain among them, and leads her Hunter team all over Valoran, with special care given to Noxus. Jayn's personal lore is in the works. Changelog-- V.1.1 --Nerfed passive damage, now deals less damage than normal from auto attacks, (90% total), from (105% total) --Rebalanced damage scaling for Q, scales with AD better, now %currentHp instead of %maxHP, added low base damage. --Rebalanced damage scaling for W, similar treatment as Q, lowered base damages, increased scaling. --Added timer for ultimate, reduced AD gain all around. --Increased base AD by 5, reduced attack speed scaling by 1% per level. --Added more notes in hopes that they offer more clarity to design. V.1.0--Posted Design On a final note, the custom champion template does not match the current champion page format. I have no idea how to fix any of that, and it shows in most of the custom champion designs. Category:Custom champions